


Klaatu Barada Nikto!

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [18]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cussing, Inktober 2018, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Gaige summons Deathtrap.Written for Inktober.





	Klaatu Barada Nikto!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 18.
> 
> Prompt: I create you.

I am a fucking genius. I mean, I did cut off my arm, so maybe I'm insane... But I'm still a genius. 

I can summon Deathtrap whenever now. It doesn't matter that I almost died from blood loss. I flex my metal fingers and take a deep breath.

It's beautiful.

I summon Deathtrap. There's no way I'm losing the science fair now. I created this sexy piece of metal. Fuck the first law. Fuck bullies. Fuck Marcy.

Gross. I'm not fucking Marcy. She's a fucking snob. I will kick her ass at the science fair though. Deathtrap is perfect. She can't possibly create something better even if she did rip off my old prototypes.

We're gonna win this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my fic where DT fucks Gaige.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
